BandAids and Bondage
by Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana
Summary: Yassen wants for Alex to use Band-Aids. And Alex wants Yassen. Compromise, anyone? Slash, language!


…**Um, I really don't know about this one.**

**SUMMARY: Yassen wants for Alex to use Band-Aids. And Alex wants Yassen. Compromise, anyone? Serious Slash, language**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Band-Aids and Bondage**

"Yassen, for the last time, no!" Alex insisted.

"Come on, Alex," Yassen said seriously, but the teen knew that he was playing around, as weird as that sounded. "You're hurt, and you need these Band-Aids." He waved the offending items in Alex's face.

Alex would have used them- if they hadn't had My Little Pony figures all over them.

"Yassen, I just have a few scratches. Now can you leave me alone?" Alex whined. He stretched, and with a glance to the Russian, ran out of the room.

The assassin rolled his eyes childishly, and then walked gracefully to the hallway to see where Alex had gone.

…

It turned out that Alex was hornier than he had expected. He was lying spread-eagled on the bed, totally and completely naked.

But if he thought Yassen was going to forget, he was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Oh, what the hell. It wasn't like Yassen would pass up a good opportunity handed to him.

Crawling up the bed to where Alex lay, he purred, "I _might_ forget about the Band-Aids…but you'll have to convince me."

Alex's back arched, and Yassen had to stop himself from taking the younger blond right then. Damn the horny teen. Damn him to hell.

Yassen put a finger over the younger boy…man's lips. "Shhh…don't say a word."

Alex was twisting under him, trying to find friction. "O-okay."

The Russian slapped him, hard. "I said, no talking!"

The blonde boy nodded, anything to get Yassen to _move!_

But the assassin had other plans. Quickly, he grabbed a handkerchief from a drawer and tied it around the teen's burnt sienna eyes, rendering him virtually blind.

Yassen usually didn't do this; he preferred to see the normally hard orbs of color come alive when they fucked. But this time, it had to be done.

Alex could only feel as Yassen tied his hands to the cold, smooth surface of the head board of the bed, then his feet to the end.

Finally, the older man climbed back onto the bed and began torturing him with touch and tongue, swirling it around his stomach, occasionally reaching up to pinch or tweak a nipple.

After forty-five minutes of this, the teen was a shaking gob of Alex-shaped goo.

Yassen then pulled off his bindings and flipped the teen over so he was lying on his stomach, still blindfolded, face pressed into the sheets. He then began tying him to the bed again.

When he was finished, there was silence for a while. Finally, Alex asked, "Yas-AH!" For said man had just slapped his ass, hard.

"I told you not to talk," Yassen growled. "Now, you are going to count every time I hit you, and you are going to thank me for it."

Before Alex could respond, Yassen hit him again, and he said meekly, "AH! T-Two, thank you," and so on.

Eighteen swats later, Alex was a sobbing mess. He still had a hard-on, and Yassen hadn't touched him there once!

And without warning or preparation, Yassen sunk into the tight heat that was Alex.

"Ahh! Yassen! Ah, fuck!"

Luckily, it seemed that Yassen had canceled the "no talking" rule, and so Alex proceeded to shout and scream out random obscenities as Yassen roughly pounded into him.

Finally, with one last thrust to his prostate, Alex came with a cry of, "Yassen!" and felt as Yassen's come shot into him.

They then fell into a light, dazed slumber, limbs tangled around each other.

-XD-

When Alex woke, he noticed two things. One, Yassen was not there. Two, he was still tied to the bed. Well, at least the blindfold was gone.

But when he saw exactly _what_ Yassen had done to him while he was out, he snapped.

"YASSEN GREGOROVITCH! How _**DARE**_ you put My Little Pony Band-Aids on me after sex!"

Full out laughter coming from the kitchen was the only response he got for a long time.

-XD-

**Slightly EDITED: 5/29/12**

**Please Review! A minute of your time for hours of mine!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


End file.
